


Ode to The Shire

by LDhenson



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDhenson/pseuds/LDhenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why we shouldn't bother packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Imladris has her leafy glades,  
And Lórien her mallorns tall,  
And Minas Tirith silver blades;  
The Riddermark, her Golden Hall...  
But Hobbiton has Dragons Green  
And drunken dancing on the tables,  
And drunken singing (some not clean,  
Although not mentioned in the fables).

Oh, Mirkwood has her nancing elves,  
And all of Moria’s dwarves are dead;  
The Bombadils keep to themselves;  
The pretty Mearas tend to shed…  
But we’ve Longbottom by the plot;  
The Southern Star quite nicely burns--  
Do buy some Toby (mind, we’ve got  
A policy of no returns).

Now, Isengard is just too damp,  
And Saruman a little miffed;  
Gwaihir requires an air-mail stamp,  
So do not ask him for a lift;  
But stay and feast on victuals sweet,  
As proper Hobbits always should:  
Our Second Breakfast can’t be beat  
(Although the Fourth is pretty good).

Eh, Bree is full of shady types;  
Osgiliath is naught but rubble,  
And Weathertop’s too drear for pipes,  
While Amon Hen just asks for trouble.  
The Barrows leave me quite distraught,  
The Marshes Dead are rather tricky.  
The folks from Mordor stare a lot,  
And Cirith Ungol’s much too sticky.

Caradhras is a wee bit chill;  
I hear the Deeping-Wall is see-through;  
All Morgul’s residents are shrill,  
And Henneth Annûn smells like mildew.  
So Hobbiton it is for me!  
Its streams and homes are ever dear;  
And should you ask, I’ll say to thee,  
Straight-faced, "Er...what? There’s no Ring here!"


End file.
